onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yountoryuu/Zoro vs. Shiliew
As some of the Strawhats are having their fight on Blackbeard's island, Zoro and Brook wander in a hallway, upstairs in the castle. Brook whistles a song, to the annoyance of Zoro. The walk past a large window, and Brook exclaims that Chopper is running through the woods. * Zoro: Could you stop the whistling, please! * Brook: I'm whistling, and I don't even got lips! Yohohoho! * Zoro: -facepalm- Watch where you're going! * Brook: Ah, sorry Zoro-kun, I'm always out of balance when I get the shivers down my spine. Althoug I don't have a spine! Yohoho- * Zoro: You do have a spine! * Brook: hoho... 45 Degrees! * Zoro: STOP IT! As the two cibble amongst eachother, Zoro sees an attacks coming towards them. * Zoro: I'll have your back, get out! * Brook: You'll have my spine too? * Zoro: SHUT IT! Shiliew comes running towards Zoro, who is in a slicing position. Brook runs away, only to go though a door. * Zoro: Shishi- * Shiliew: Rain- *Zoro/Shiliew: Sonson/Blade! Zoro gets cut from his leftshoulder down to his righthip (same as the scar), Shiliew gets sliced through his shoulder. * Zoro: Aargh! Damn you! * Shiliew: A... Ha... Gahahaha! This is no competition to me! * Zoro: Damn it -Only if I withstood or evaded, yet this wound will scar this battle for me- Zoro puts on his bandana and Shiliew licks Zoro's blood from his sword. * Shiliew: Gahahaha! Tastes like level six blood. I've missed that taste. * Zoro: I'm more of a out-of-your-league-level kind of man. * Shiliew: A tough guy, I've met hundreds of you! * Zoro: Watch your back! Zoro jumps, and in mid air stabs in front of him. * Shiliew: You'll lose yourself. Shiliew runs underneath the mid-air Zoro and cuts from behind. * Zoro: THIS IS A BATTLEGROUND! Zoro dodges the attack and takes a stance. *Zoro: Nitoryuu; Nigiri! Towerclimb! Shiliew is hit through the chest with two blades and falls bloodcoughing to the ground. *Zoro: Santoryuu: One Gorilla, Two Gorilla! Two Gorilla Cut! *Shiliew: Floodblock! As the attack passes by Shiliew, he endures some coming by slashes. * Shiliew: Less than I expected. You're a disappointment, Pirate Hunter! * Zoro: I'm nothing less than you, nor am I more than human. But my skills are far better than yours! Santoryuu: Lizard Twister! A horizontal cyclone of blades passes through Shiliew's stomach, leaving a small whole. * Shiliew: Aargh! I might have to take... Those words back... Shiliew falls to the ground, but quickly takes his sword's grabbage and holds it to the ground. As Shiliew tries to stand up, he laughs away his pain. * Shiliew: Razorwave! Zoro ends up in a moshpit of sharp cuts and is blasted against the wall. * Zoro: Ha... Hm... My scar... My wound... My blood... * Shiliew: Let's end this right now! Bathtub Massacre! * Zoro: Santoryuu: Leopard... Spinning Balls! The two men slice through eachother, both trying to keep their stance. * Shiliew: Damn... It... This whole in my stomach... * Zoro: Demon Aura Nine-Sword Style! Asura! * Shiliew: Melting Blizzard: Sunstab! Both running towards eachother... * Zoro: Silver Mist! * Shiliew: Raindogs! Both men are cutting through eachother chest, almost dying in the process. The castle's limbed tower is collapsing and falls to the ground, with Shiliew and Zoro in it. * Zoro: A... Asura! * Shiliew: Rain... R... Ugh! The tower hits the ground, the two swordsmen underneath the rocks. Suddenly, Zoro sees lunarlight. A stone that fell on his face has been lifted. He sees Chopper. * Chopper: That was... A vicious lion... Hahaha... * Zoro: Chopper, go find someone to help, I'm not done here. * Chopper: I need to tend your wounds first. * Zoro: Did you hear me?! Go find someone else that needs your help! Chopper, my fights has yet to end! Rocks tremble from the pile, as a single fist punches its way through to stonework. * Chopper: Got it. Good luck. * Shiliew: Aah. I lost my breath for a second. * Zoro: Run Chopper! * Shiliew: I'll slaughter you first! * Chopper: Aaah! Zoro comes in between and saves the day. * Zoro: This will be... A day to remember. * Shiliew: Damn you! Meet my most ultimate attack! * Zoro: Meet mine. As Zoro pushes Shiliew away with his blcoking swords, he goes through his knee. * Zoro: I'm tired... * Shiliew: Don't be, if you're asleep... You won't find your death! In the meanwhile, Zoro already stood up and took a stance. * Shiliew: Rain in Blood- * Zoro: Angel of Death- *Shiliew/Zoro: Slaying Thunder/Demonic Destruction! Their blades clash and an airplosion follows up, throwing the men in the ground. One breath can be heard. A blooded fist comes down from the ground, but gets back in. The breating stops. The fist comes up, holding a green bandana. Zoro slowly exits his nearly-to-be-grave. * Zoro: Damn it... You... Almost broke my sword... Category:Blog posts